


The Monster Mother & The Monster Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like mother, like daughter they say.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Monster Mother & The Monster Daughter

She was a monster.

But she wasn't alone.

She was the daughter of a monster.

The mother who lied her way through school.

The mother who slept with her college professors.

The mother who has lied to get jobs and to be able to move.

Almost everybody loved her.

And the ones that knew the truth would fall.

Like mother, like daughter they say.

But perhaps they are not all alike.

One was too far gone.

One could still be saved.


End file.
